Seasons of kinda, sorta Love
by letsgochasethesunsetx3
Summary: The birth of a child is always a blessing, but can it keep young parents Nick and Miley together? Or will the stress of a whole new world of backyard barbecues and trips to the park tear the once carefree eighteen year olds apart?
1. The Kind of Love

The birth of a child is always a blessing, but can it keep young parents Nick and Miley together? Or will the stress of a whole new world of backyard barbecues and trips to the park tear the once carefree eighteen year olds apart?

NOTE: I do not own any of the characters or settings.

We have all made mistakes. We have all tried to hide them. We have all listened to adults tell us that we will learn from them and then never really learned from them. But as I looked outside the window of my mom's silver car at the gray sky, trying to build up the courage to tell her my biggest secret, for the first time in my life I was scared. I was never scared. I was always a smart, courageous girl with lots of things to tell to the world, not one to hide my insecurities away.

"Mom," I said, pressing my lips together and bracing for what I was about to say.

"Yes, sweetheart?" She asked me, carefully keeping her eyes on the road. We were back in our hometown of Avon, North Carolina, on our way to join the Jonas family for Thanksgiving dinner.

"There's something that I have been keeping from you. And I feel sort of guilty about it because I think that you have the right to know, so instead of keeping it to myself I'm going to just come right out and say it. I, well, me and Nick, or just me I guess, am pregnant."

It was a windy day in Avon. Although it was gray and rather desolate outside, the sky of this town always made me think. It was so beautiful, yet so dull. The sun tried over and over again to reveal itself, only to be hidden behind the clouds as soon as its full circle came into view. I could hear the sound of the waves crashing from the ocean, and once in a while, I could catch a glimpse of it over the dunes. Not many people lived here year-round as the town was mostly for summer tourists who rented big beach houses. Growing up here, the Jonas family and my family had run the only church on the island, a few towns over in Buxton.

My mom remained silent. Her thin lips were slightly parted and she had a small smile on her face. She looked out the windshield, her eyes glued on the road. I fiddled with the purity ring on my left hand, wondering if this now meant I should no longer be wearing it. As we approached the Jonas's street, East Gables, my mom finally spoke up, her voice trembling. "Does Nick know?" Those three words must have taken a lot of strength for her to say, as although she was quite clearly on the verge of tears, the slight smile on her face remained.

"No," I said. I didn't say it the negative tone that most people use to say 'no', instead, I said it in one of those more dramatic tones from movies, like the one's where the best-friend asks the girl if the boy has called yet, and trying to keep the mood up, the girl replies it in a tone in-between happy and sad.

Mom turned onto East Gables and into the Jonas' driveway. I quickly undid my seatbelt, but before I exited the vehicle, my mom grabbed my hand with her cool, frail fingers and said, "we will be talking about this later." I nodded once, then proceeded to open the car door and make my way up the wood staircase which I had climbed up so many times as a girl. I felt at home as Denise and Paul opened the big blue door with their arms wide open and Nick's dog, Elvis, barked uncontrollably.

As my mom gave Denise and Paul a hug, I saw Nick emerge from behind them and motion for me to come in. I pushed my way passed them and entered the Jonas household, surprised at how similar everything looked to the last time I had been here. The walls were still painted a light blue, and the typical beach house furniture was still spread throughout the home.

"Hey," Nick said as he took off my sweater and hung it in the wardrobe. "How are you?" he asked, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. As he did so, I couldn't help but remember the last time Nick had placed kisses all over me, the night I wasn't in entire agreement of what he so badly wanted to do but did anyway. I saw him hovering over me, his bare chest so close. The dozens of times he told me his love for me and pushed my hair out of my face and looking into his eyes and seeing nothing but the young boy I used to spend hours looking for bugs with, wondering how time had flown by so quickly.

"I'm fine," I managed to say. I wrapped my arms around my frail upper body, annoyed that Nick had to take off my sweater when his house was clearly freezing. I looked down at my stomach, wondering if he could tell there was something growing inside me. _Cool it, _I told myself, _you can't see the bump after three weeks._

"You know," Nick said, walking up the staircase. I followed after him and he continued, "I was calculating, and these past three weeks have been the longest we haven't seen each other in person in like, five years," he chuckled, "I missed you."

"Hm," I replied. That was it. Just a lousy, _hm_. I was so paranoid about this pregnancy thing, the thought of another being inside my stomach, only three weeks along. He opened the door to his bedroom and we walked in and sat down on his bed. I leaned back, placing my hands over my stomach and resting my head on the comforter.

"You alright?" Nick asked, kicking off his shoes and sitting next to me.

"Yeah, I'm good," I lied. I could have made my lie seem more believable, but for some reason, I sort of wanted Nick to notice that something wasn't right. Another part of me felt sort of bad for being rude to Nick who was nothing but nice to me.

"I know something's up, Mi," he leaned back and turned his head so our faces were close, our noses nearly touching.

"Nothing's up. I'm just really tired from filming." Technically, that wasn't a lie. I had just finished filming my new movie _Outrageous _yesterday. The boys had finished their world tour only weeks ago as well.

"Well, in that case." Nick picked himself up a little and kissed me. His arms made their way underneath my back so that I was in his arms. The kiss was passionate, yet soft and sweet at the same time. It was different from our normal kisses. As he slowed down and eventually took his lips off of mine, he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," and he pressed lips into mine once again. As he began to get a little more into it and rough, I put my hands on his chest and pushed him off of me. At first, it was clear he didn't want to stop and practically ignored me. But when I failed to kiss him back, he pulled his head away from me and leaned back over onto his back so we were next to each other once again.

"Do you always have to end it right when you know I'm enjoying it?" he asked, standing up.

"I just don't want a repeat of a few weeks ago. I hate it when you get rough like that." I said _rough like that _in a rather inappropriate tone. Nick was barely rough. He was a boy, he was supposed to lead it. But me, being me and being pregnant, decided to put it in a tone I knew would annoy him.

"What do you mean, 'rough like that'? And why are you acting as if you're embarrassed or something about what happened a few weeks ago?" He asked, standing awkwardly in front of me. I was still lying down on his bed, acting as if I owned the place.

"I didn't say that. But it's not exactly unusual for people to have regrets after having sex. Especially when they have promises...," I said.

"Nobody forced you," Nick shrugged. _Except you_, I resisted saying. I knew it wasn't even close to the truth, because I never said or even implied that I didn't want to. It was all in my head. "And would you mind getting off my bed?" he asked, clearly annoyed by me. "I just made it."

I stood up and faced Nick. "I'm sorry," I said. Nick shrugged and walked over to his bathroom and shut the door. _This is going to be awfully difficult_, I thought as I felt tears gather up in my eyes. 


	2. Revelation

"Kids!" Denise Jones yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "We're eating now!" I wondered if I should wait for Nick or just go down on my own, since it was obvious he was annoyed with me. Even though I didn't really say anything mean, I said unnecessary things that made Nick feel bad. And making Nick feel bad made me want to break down crying because I just loved him so, so much.

I decided to wait for Nick at his bedroom door. I studied his room while I waited. I noticed that the room was in between messy and clean. He had some clothes scattered across the floor, his laptop opened on his desk and papers spread everywhere. His books, however, were neatly organized on his bookcase.

Nick soon exited his bathroom and walked over to his closet, where he pulled out a cotton blue button up dress shirt. He pulled off his white t-shirt and threw it on the floor. It landed by my feet, so I leaned down to pick it up and turned it back from being inside out, folded it and walked over to his bed and put it on the end. Nick, not caring about my gesture whatsoever, pulled on the dress shirt and headed for the door, waiting at it to make sure I got out of his room. "Come on," he said. As I walked through the door, Nick wrapped his hand around my own small one and held it securely. Our way of apologizing. I smiled but looked away, embarassed.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me. I absentmindedly looked down at my stomach, wondering if I was supposed to eat even if I wasn't hungry, for the baby.

"Sure," I replied, "how about you?"

"Starving," he chuckled. "I think Kevin and Dani are here with the twins now."

"Yay! I love the twins. Aw, little Emma and Harlow are so adorable," I said and Nick smiled. "When's Dani due, anyway?"

"Four weeks, I think. And it's another girl," Nick said as we approached the dining room. Nick pulled my seat out for me and then sat across from me. Even though there were nine other guests seated around us, the only person I was interested in was Nick. He smiled his goofy smile at me and I couldn't help but giggle. You see, this is how we work. We get into stupid, dumb arguments, and then we just make up. We aren't the type to get all lovey-dovey and apologize for something stupid like that; we show affection for things with much deeper meanings. Instead, we just make up because we are best friends who can't stay mad at each other.

And then, I noticed my mother. She was seated in between Dani and Denise, looking down at her empty plate, definitely deep in thought. She looked up at me just then, and we locked eyes. Her deep, soulful green eyes connected with mine, an exact replica of her own. She looked at me for a few seconds before looking back down at her plate. I then turned my attention back to Nick, who I knew sensed some tension between us. Breaking the odd silence, Paul and Kevin arrived at the table with the plates of food. "I hope all of you are hungry, because we prepared an awful lot!" Kevin chuckled.

"Well, I know we're starving," Dani laughed, rubbing her round belly. Kevin sat down next to her and placed his hand on her stomach. "I think she's a kicker. Harlow and Emma didn't even kick that much!"

"Yeah? Well Jack sure was a pain in the butt," Taylor, Joe's fiancee, joked, referring to their three year old son.

"Still is," Joe laughed, smiling down at his son.

"Mommy, maybe the baby is twins like me and Harlow," six year old Emma stated, receiving the agreement of her sister. "I hope so. Then we will have two sisters!"

"Well, you never know, girls. I wouldn't be surprised judging by the pain this girl is giving me," Dani laughed and Kevin rubbed her back.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" My mother asked and I looked up. For a second there, my heart skipped a beat because I thought she was speaking to me, revealing my secret to the whole table. I wouldn't be surprised if she did, with that big mouth of her's.

"Weren't you two thinking Summer?" Paul asked.

"Yes, either Summer or Josie. Whichever we don't pick will be the middle name," Kevin explained.

"Summer-Josie, Josie-Summer. Hm, I think Josie-Summer flows better," Nick stated. I smiled at him, thinking how adorable his interest in names for baby girls was. He giggled and Denise noticed our little conversation, smiling her wonderful smile at me.

"I agree. But Dani's practically settled on Summer," Kevin said, tossing his food around with his fork.

"No, I'm not," Dani rebuted, "but I do think that Summer is a much cuter name."

"Agreed," Taylor said, while in the process of feeding Jack. "Josie's a little harsh."

"I think it's more suitable than the name of a season. That's a little bit tacky," Kevin said.

"You're just disagreeing with everything I say," Dani complained.

"Alright, kids. No need to fight about this," Paul interrupted, "let's change the topic. So, Joe and Taylor, have you decided on a date for your wedding yet?"

"Actually, Miley and I were just talking about it last night. We were thinking February 21`st, a sort of winter wonderland theme. You know, right in the heart of winter?" Taylor asked and the others nodded.

"And, mom, we think that you should design the whole thing, like a wedding planner," I said. My mom had been a party planner before we moved to Los Angeles. She had the most brilliant ideas.

"Oh, yeah, Tish. I'm sure you'd make it perfect," Nick said, smiling at my mother. She nodded, agreeing with the idea.

"Yeah, you know what? I think I'd love to be the wedding planner!"

"Sure," Joe said.

"So is that what you decided, kids?" Paul asked, "February 21'st?"

"Yes," Taylor and Joe replied, giggling. To be honest, I was jealous. Kevin and Dani were twenty five, married with beautiful twin girls and expecting another. Joe and Taylor were twenty two, had a one year old son and would be married in months. I was pregnant with Nick's child at eighteen. We weren't married, nor had we any plans to. And plus, I hadn't even told Nick about our baby.

We finished the meal with more small talk, baby talk and wedding talk. I kept my mouth shut most of the time, thinking about life. I decided that I wanted to tell Nick and that I would. We would decide together what we were going to do.

After dinner, Kevin and Dani left for their home early as the twins were tired and Dani was moody. Taylor, Joe and Jack left shortly after for their rented home, leaving me and Nick alone in their basement, our parents chattering in the family room above. I could hear the echoes of their voices, but couldn't make out their words. Nick and I sat on their brown leather couch. I was leaning against him, his arms were wrapped around my small body, my face burried in his chest. We had sat here as kids, watching movies all night long with Kevin and Joe all summer long. Things had changed so much from when I was a seven year old.

"Do you want to stay here tonight, with me?" Nick asked. The way he phrased it made it hard for me to resist.

"Yeah," I replied, looking up to his face and kissing his lips. "Of course I do."

"Alright, then," Nick pushed me off him gently, "let's get upstairs. It's nearly midnight." Sensing how tired I was, Nick picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, like a little baby. He chuckled adorably and kissed my hair. "I love you, Mi," he said as he walked with me in his arms up the stairs, showing ourselves to the adults.

"I love you," I said back.

"Aw, would you look at that," Denise exclaimed, walking over to us. She kissed the top of my head, saying goodnight. "Is Mi staying with us tonight?" She asked Nick, who nodded. "Alright, then. Goodnight, Miss Miley. I love you sweetheart," she said. I smiled at her politely and Nick held onto me more protectively, kissing my cheek. He was so full of kisses tonight.

"Well, I should get going," Mom said, walking over to Nick and I. "Goodnight, Miley," she kissed my head like Denise had, "I love you, baby." She proceeded to kiss Nick's cheek, telling him goodnight as well.

Nick walked up the stairs, me still in his arms. He walked into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him with the kick of his foot. He placed me on his bed and asked, "do you want to wear one of my shirts?" I nodded tiredly and he went into his drawer, picking out a big grey t-shirt and then tossing me a pair of his boxers. I picked them up and walked to his bathroom, where I changed. The boxers were way too big, so I had to roll them up multiple times until they practically looked like short shorts.

When I exited the bathroom, Nick had already changed and walked over to me. He was wearing nothing but his boxers, leaving me to drool over his abs. God, he was so good looking. You couldn't exactly blame me for losing my innocence to him. He pushed the hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear. "I'm sorry for being so rude to you earlier. I didn't mean to act like a jerk." He said. I could feel his hot breath on my face. I looked up at him and said, "forgiven. I kind of asked for it," I giggled. "But now I have to tell you something that only Mom knows," I bit my bottom lip.

"Yeah, sure," Nick said and we laid down on his bed, facing each other.

"But you have to promise me that you won't be mad at me."

Nick thought about. "I can't exactly promise that. I mean, it depends on what you're going to tell me."

"I'm scared."

Nick gently caressed my face and whispered, "hey, baby. Don't worry. I can't promise I won't be mad, but I promise I'll be here for you," and kissed my nose, so gently. Alright, here goes nothing.

"Remember last time we were together, and we, you know, had sex?"

"Oh, yeah," Nick chuckled, acting like a typical boy. I rolled my eyes, not laughing with him.

"Um, well, I went to the doctor in LA and, um, they told me that I'm pregnant," I held my breath after that and squeezed my eyes shut. I couldn't bear to see Nick's expression. It turns out I didn't really have to see his expression, because I felt him get up off the bed. I turned over and sat up as well. I couldn't see Nick in the darkness. "Nick?" I asked. No reply. I stood up and walked a little, soon bumping into him.

"Do you mind?" he asked, pushing me off of him, even though it was by mistake that I bumped into him.

"I'm sorry," I said, feeling the tears form in my eyes. I thought about my mom. My beautiful, strong mother. I just thought about her and how much I loved her. It was sort of irrelevent to the pregnancy, but I wanted so badly for her to be right down the hall so I could run into her room and she would tell me exactly what to do.

Nick took a while to respond. "I'm going to the basement. Don't follow me, okay?" And with that, he left me in his cold room, where I spent the night in his bed, cursing my life.


	3. Seven Months Later

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER**

**-**

So much had happened in the past seven months. Dani gave birth to her and Kevin's daughter, who they ended up naming Winter, a name they both fell in love with. Winter was born a month and a hallf premature and, tragically, died three days into her life. I don't think this was a waste of life. She lived for three days, but the twins had a little sister that they fell in love with. Dani and Kevin experienced the first death they had ever had to witness. Dani told me that those three days were the best and worst days of her life. Everything ends up fitting into place in the long run.

Joe and Taylor weded, February 21st, planned by my mother. It was a beautiful wedding, a real winter wonderland. It snowed in Avon on that day, a rare occurance. The wedding took place in our church in Buxton and the whole town attended. The church looked like we were actually outside, in a snow-covered land, only warm. Little Jack was the ring bearer and the twins were the flower girls. Everything was perfect.

Denise and Paul divorced in May after eighteen years together. We all cried that night, the whole family. But the two have never been happier. Paul moved into his own home, minutes away from the old that he left to Denise. Although Denise took it hard at first, feeling rejected and hurt, she grew as a person and stayed true to her children. Thankfully, Paul and Denise remain close friends, but not lovers.

I guess that leaves Nick and I. After the night I told him that I was pregnant, we hadn't been on good terms. We didn't exactly break up, I'm assuming that we are in Nick's mind, however. Nick changed into a non-caring, ignorant boy with little interest in the world. Not once has he told me that he loved me, he rarely gave me so much as a kiss on the cheek, and conversations were awkward and short. I didn't like it, but there was nothing I could do about it. I remained secluded in my mom's home most of the time, emerging only when asked. I didn't even know who Nick was anymore.

Today was different. I was due to give birth in two months, meaning we had to establish a stable living for the baby. Denise, not knowing of Nick's hatred for me, decided we should move into a home for a family. So today, I dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and waited for Denise and Nick to come by. Denise had a list of homes for sale all over the island, and she decided that we would spend the entire day looking at each and decided which would be the best fit.

"What time are they coming, Mi?" Mom asked, sitting on the couch in her silk pyjamas.

"Denise said seven thirty." I was all dressed and ready to go. I looked at the clock on the stove and as soon as it turned seven thirty, I heard the honk of Denise's car. "Bye, mom. I'll see you tonight some time," I hugged her.

"Okay, call me if you're going to be late or something, sweety."

"Right." I turned to the door and headed for the car, dreading what I would have to do today. For the past seven months, I have worked my hardest to keep it all together. To try and act civilized while Nick acted like an insecure little boy. But I hadn't yet had to spend an entire day with him.

I opened the back door and climbed in next to Nick, who looked outside the window in the other direction, not bothering to even say hello to me. Denise greeted me immediately, "hello, sweetheart! How are you today?"

"I'm fine. How are you?" I asked, tying my hair in a bun.

"I'm great! It's June 1st and the doctors think the baby will be born August 29th. It's coming up so soon, Miles!"

"Hm," was all I responded with. Labor was not something I was looking forward to. Being a mom was not something I was looking forward to. I already had the press calling me a slut for the pregnancy, saying I was so embarassed to show my face that I was hiding away. When I had the baby, they would surely notice all my mistakes and knock me down even harder. And I was only eighteen.

"Have you thought of a name?" She asked.

"No," I said. I was telling the truth. I had put little to no thought into life-after-birth, other than how things would go with the paparazzi, my work and my fans.

"Well, that's fine. I have several that I would like to suggest to you now. For girls: Jessica, Farah, Josephine, or Hailey," I nearly vomited. Those names were from the eighteen hundreds. "For boys: Justin, Mark, Mat or Noah." The only one that stuck out to me was Noah. It was cute, not too out there but not too common. It could suit a young boy and a man and Noah Jones-Stewart had a nice ring to it.

"I like Noah," I told her. I could tell she was mentally jotting that down as she silently repeated 'Miley likes the name Noah' several times to herself.

"And for girls?"

I thought about it. "I'm going to have to think about it," I told her. I looked over at Nick, who was staring blankly out the window, his hands buried in his pockets. His curly hair was definitely over grown and needed a trim. I noticed that he had grown just a little bit taller. My nose used to reach just above his chin, now I predicted it was just beneath it. He didn't look over at me once. He just stared out the window at the sunny sky.

"Nick, what about you?" Denise asked, causing Nick to turn his head just slightly.

He ran a hand through his curls and pressed his lips together. "Sure. I'm great with Noah," he said sarcastically, then turned his head to look back out the window. I was hurt by the thought that he thought the name I liked was stupid and that the kid in my stomach, the one who is half of him, was of little interest to Nick. I hated that I had been with this child Nick gave to me for seven months with absolutely no support and that even now he didn't give a damn. I felt the tears fill my eyes again and tried not to blink, knowing they would fall.

"Alright, well. This is the first house, here," Denise parked the car in front of a big blue house on the ocean side of the island. It was a huge house with a white picket fence going all around it. There was a stone pathway that led to the front steps to the home, either side with grass fields. I actually started to cry at the sight of it. I quickly wiped away the tears, embarassed. "Oh, darling," Denise said and embraced me in a hug, "why are you crying, silly girl?"

I wiped my eyes and replied, "it's just overwhelming," and hid my face in my hands.

"Nick," Denise said, "why don't you come here and comfort your girlfriend?" Nick mumbled something and stayed a distance away from me.

"Excuse me?" Denise asked.

"She's not my girlfriend," Nick said, clearing it up for me.

"What do you mean Miley's not your girlfriend? You're going to have a child in two months," Denise said, shocked.

"Oh, really? Thanks for clearing that up. See, I wasn't really sure because it's not like everybody is talking about it every second or anything.," he said sarcastically.

"Stop being so rude," Denise exclaimed as we walked up the steps to the house and as soon as the real estate agent opened the door and I caught a glimpse of the enterior, I was sold. I knew that this was the house. The walls were a very pale blue and the foyer was very large. It had two French doors right across from the entrance and around the pentagon shaped foyer were four other doors. If you looked up, you could see that the ceiling was high and had a gorgeous chandelier right at the top. The real estate agent spoke with Denise for a few moments as I looked around, marveling at the beauty of the foyer alone.

"Okay, so as you can see here, there are five doors. The first, these large French doors, they lead to the center of the house, i.e the kitchen, dining and living room. The last on the left opens right into one of two staircases, as you can see," the man with a heavy southern accent opened the door and sure enough, there was one would staircase. "The door next to that opens onto a hallway that leads right to the kitchen. The last door on the right opens right onto another staircase to the basement," he opened it up, revealing another wood staircase. "This one here," he opened the last door, "it leads to the family room. Of course, there are other doors that open from room to room. These entrance doors are just a way to make life easier," he chuckled.

"Let's see those rooms," he opened the French doors and we entered a large living room, filled with leather couches, a big screen tv situated over a fire place and matching book cases on either side of it. The walls were painted a creamy white and paintings were hung all over them. "As you can see, this state of the art living room is filled with a very modern yet family-like atmosphere." He allowed us to observe before leading us to the kitchen and dining room, which was basically one large room. The kitchen had granite blue counters and brown cupboards and the dining room was filled by a wood table with ten chairs around it. There were other French doors leading to outside, which was just the sand dunes.

The real estate agent proceeded to give us a tour of the second floor, which ad four bedrooms and one library. It was all very elegent and nicely set up, with matching colors and expensive furniture. Every part of the house, I loved with passion. I so badly wanted to move in then and there, walk the halls of the beautiful household and call it my own.

As we approached the highway after our visit to the first house, I said to Denise, "I don't want to see another house. I am in love with this one."

Denise thought about it for a while. "Nick, what did you think?"

"I don't care, honestly," Nick replied. I folded my arms across my chest and held back the tears that I so badly wanted to cry.

"You know what, Nicholas?" Denise asked, "this is not my problem. This is your problems. You should be greatful that I'm even trying to help the two of you. You made an adult decision to make this baby, so now you have to act like adults and deal with it. Nick, put some interest into this experience because you aren't going to just get away from it."

"I'll take you home, Miley. Would you like me to phone the man and tell him you want to buy the house?"

I nodded and turned to look out the window. I wished that my old best friend Nick was right next to me, and I was leaning against his chest, his hand was on my back and he whispered in my ear how much he loved me the whole way home. _Yeah, _I thought, _those days are long gone_.

Hi, this is the author. I know that this chapter was awfully boring. I apologize, but I did have fun writing it! Birth of the baby will be soon and that's when the real story actually starts. Thanks for reading!


End file.
